BandAids and Wakeful Nights
by Assassinita
Summary: “I don’t need it,” Gokudera said firmly, folding his arms like a defiant child that didn’t want to go to the dentist as he glared at the small but considerably offending object in Haru’s hand.


**Band Aids and Wakeful Nights **by EtoileCyberPrima

Two really short scenes of prose just to get my mind off of things. And maybe I can start writing fanfic's again. Scenes go hand in hand.

**Warning: ** VERY SHORT! XD

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairings:** Gokudera X Haru a.k.a 5986

**Disclaimer:** _All things to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn are the property of Akira Amano. I do NOT own any of it! GOKUHARU FTW!_

"I don't need it," Gokudera said firmly, folding his arms like a defiant child that didn't want to go to the dentist as he glared at the small but considerably offending object in Haru's hand.

"The stupid thing will fall off tomorrow."

"You know I really don't care but for Haru-chan's sake you should leave it on." Shamal unflappably spoke as he looked up from changing an unconscious Tsuna's bandages.

Almost instantaneously, Haru squealed in agreement. "Even for someone like you, I keep telling you! You're not to train! Your body needs time to heal!"

"It's fine." Stated Gokudera firmly, oppositely his body was too tired to even bother what "someone like you" meant as it shook reflexively. Almost proving Haru's point.

"Please Gokudera!" Haru said, stubbornly holding up the band-aid. "What if some sand or dirt gets inside the cut and it gets infected?"

"Pfft! You think something like that could hurt me? Retarded bitch." Gokudera sneered, though not meeting eyes with her childish yet vexed gaze. Something told him that it would stay locked in his memories a tad bit longer than he wanted it to. His body had been doing it as of late. Thinking of her… it was just brainless.

Though why did it bother him when he'd wake up late at night in search for a midnight snack only to pass the chocolate haired girl's room hearing her sniffle and silently cry in her sleep. Even though she was annoying, loud and just too damn hard to be around, it disturbed him to listen to something so tastelessly poignant. It was too obvious.

"Gokudera, you know prevention is better than cure." Haru declared getting him out of his stupor; nevertheless she didn't seem to notice.

"There's nothing to prevent because I don't need it." Gokudera growled, urgently trying to get her out of his system. "And there's no-"

He was cut off suddenly when Haru pressed her lips against his. Quickly, and before the storm guardian could do anything to reject, he felt a simple and gentle rub against his pale face. When she broke away, he touched his face and sure enough there lay the band-aid neatly on top of the cut.

Haru kissed her finger, then pressed the band-aid with it. Gokudera didn't seem to put much refusal against it as he was completely taken by edgy surprise.

"You're just stubborn because you know you have no chance at winning this fight" Haru confirmed happily, like a spoiled child. "Now remember not to take it off or I'll get you another one." This still she pinched him just so that it could sink in.

Haru shared a few words with Shamal before she effortlessly bounced towards the exit. Gokudera all the while taking notice of the complicated scarlet blush underneath her veiled shy brown eyes.

Once out of sight, Gokudera cursed Haru for being just as crafty as him. Well, at least sometimes, for most of the time she was still an idiot. Yet he fumed angrily in denial for feeling somewhat satisfied at her action.

Laying down, he wondered how long would it be before he could get away with taking it off.

---

He returns from training, against doctors orders, to find her still at Tsuna's bedside with her hands calmly folded in her lap. He "supposedly" hears his heart skip a beat much to his inflexible denial. There is a worried expression on her face but she doesn't look like she's been crying. That he's glad about as he never quite knows what to do with a crying woman.

When he approaches her from behind and places a rigid hand on her shoulder, the girl jumps in surprise. In silence she smiles when she turns to see that it's only him there, but now he can clearly see how exhausted she is.

"You know he won't blame any of us for anything," Gokudera tells her. "He'll just be happy to finally know that he's protected all that he values" Both knew the last word didn't quite fit well but to her revelation she didn't seem to snub.

Haru just makes a tired, unsure murmuring sound.

Suppressing an irritated sigh, Gokudera drums the fingers on his other hand against his leg. Even Haru still had to know how Tsuna's little pieces worked.

"He'll wake up soon. He's just tired from using up all his energy fighting." The silver haired hitman states as he takes a quick look towards her. "You should take a rest yourself, you look uglier than usual."

Haru gives another tired mummer, something that sounded akin to a protest.

Gokudera can only see one solution. He roughly picks her up, sits in the only chair at Tsuna's bedside and settles her in his lap.

She shifts in lagged irritation not wanting any of it.

"Get some sleep. When he wakes up, I'll wake you." Gokudera says. Haru's half-lidded eyes stare at him for more assurance; maybe he won't keep his word and leave her to sleep more than nessecary.

As Haru finally slips into sleep, she mutters and incoherent noise that sounds like, "Thank you."

Owari.


End file.
